


起风的日子

by qwe213



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwe213/pseuds/qwe213
Summary: 赞美太太，竟然完结了。
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 4





	起风的日子

“赤!对不起，让你久等了。”七岁的大木绿在街对面热情地挥着手，他看了看左右，确保过马路是安全的。他抓着书包的背带，朝那个黑发男孩走去。

绿一到他身边，赤就容光焕发了一样。两个男孩在离开之前都向绿的姐姐娜娜美挥了挥手。温暖的笑容印在他们的脸上。

_____

三天前是赤的七岁生日，他们本打算去放风筝，但是天气不允许，现在他们来了。

在一片只有他们的空地上，阳光明媚，风和日丽，赤的笑容让一切变得完美。

绿喜欢看到赤的笑容，他总是想看到对方的笑容。他总是想保护别人。总是在赤身边。这是绿无法解释的事情。

一只小球飞鱼样式和一只天然雀样式的风筝装饰着明亮的蓝色天空，而赤和绿，他们各自开心地拉着风筝的线。

直到赤的风筝线断开，而那个小男孩也喘着气，绊了一跤，跌倒在草地上。

“赤!”绿惊慌地叫了起来，奔向那个倒下的男孩。

赤抬头看了看那只正从他们身边飘走的小球飞鱼样式风筝，两人都看着那只风筝落了下来，落在一棵树上。

赤感到泪水在眼角刺痛。那是他从他母亲那里得到的礼物!

绿看到赤眼里开始盈满泪水，更加惊慌失措。没过多久，赤开始抽泣起来。拉下帽檐遮住脸。

绿皱起了眉头，他不喜欢看到赤哭泣，他知道赤一直等着他来放风筝。还不到三十分钟呢!

“我去拿你的风筝!你想玩就玩我的，我去拿你的!”绿拉着赤的手，让他拿着那都风筝线，确保赤牢牢地抓住风筝线。

然后他跑到他们看到风筝挂的那棵树上。绿咽了口口水。他有点恐高，但在看到赤这么伤心，他发誓要把赤的风筝拿回来!

_______________

“绿……?“当他的朋友没有回来时，黑发小男孩开始感到有点不安了，另一个小男孩离开后，赤也没有听到绿的声音。

于是赤慢慢收回风筝线，小心翼翼地不让这个风筝成为另一个小球飞鱼。只要风筝在地面上就是安全的。赤冲过去查看绿。

毫不夸张地说。

他确实说过他会把赤的风筝要回来，但是它又落在了哪棵树上呢?

赤听到绿的声音时，心里的疑问得到了回答，那声音介于喘息和少女般的尖叫之间。

他抬起头，眯起眼睛看了看声音的来源。

当他看到绿的紫色运动衫时，他的脸上掠过一种如释重负的表情。他很高兴绿还好。但当他看到绿手里拿着的东西时，他更高兴了。

“我拿到你的风筝了!”茶褐色头发的男孩微笑着。他站在树枝上，抓着小树枝保持平衡。

赤注意到了绿的衬衫和脸颊上的伤痕，他不知道绿是否总是那样苍白，还是……

那一天，赤学会了恐惧。

他脸上快乐的表情立刻变了，血红色的眼睛惊恐地睁得大大的。

至于绿，他觉得整个世界都是慢镜头，就像他经常看的那种电影。他感觉不到任何东西来支撑他的脚。

他记得的最后一件事是赤的声音和他身体左侧无法忍受的疼痛。

赤呆住了，眼泪涌进眼睛，顺着脸颊往下流。绿滑了一跤，从树上掉了下来。在他从震惊的状态中清醒过来几秒钟后，赤尖叫着绿的名字，冲过去跪在男孩身边。

“绿!”赤喊了一声，自己的声音像是来自另一个世界，他不敢碰绿，他担心他会进一步伤害绿。

“求求你——求求你，醒醒吧!”那个黑发男孩哭诉着，他的声音很尖，他甚至认不出那是他自己的声音。绿没有回应。

当赤看到绿头下的草地开始变成自己名字所代表的颜色时，他感到很恐慌。

____________________

赤一身冷汗地醒来。他花了几秒钟才看清他头顶上灰色的天花板。还有浴室里的水声。赤转向右边，发现他旁边的床是空的。

绿一定已经醒了。

他发出一声颤抖的叹息，当他把急需的空气吸进肺里时，他的胸脯起伏着。

想要忘记他做过的梦，尽管……那不可能发生，因为那不是梦。

绿七岁时从树上掉下来……这是真实的。赤多想让自己相信那只是一场梦，不是的。

他清楚地记得那件事。绿倒下后，赤哭了。但随后他鼓起足够的勇气站起来，以他那颤抖的小腿儿能跑多快就跑多快来寻求帮助。感谢阿尔宙斯，附近有人。

在医院里，他记得医生说绿有内出血和几块骨折。

___________

赤把事情的经过告诉了娜娜美、大木教授和他的母亲。娜娜美忍不住哭了，大木教授和赤的妈妈告诉赤……没关系。

可是为什么他们听起来好像是绿的错呢?

大约三天后，绿醒了，赤第一个进入绿的房间。绿微笑着，示意赤过来，他照做了。绿继续说着，好像什么事也没发生。

当绿向他道歉说他不能兑现他在事故发生一周后那天放风筝的承诺时，赤拥抱了绿，把脸埋在绿的胸膛里，他没有忍住。赤哭着告诉绿他很高兴绿现在没事了。

他们两个蜷伏在一起睡着了。护士小心翼翼地用毯子盖住他们俩，并在离开房间前拉上窗帘。

绿康复出院后，赤给自己做了几条承诺;

他是保护绿的人，这样悲剧就不会再发生了

他不会失去绿。

他想让对方保持微笑，就是赤喜欢的那种天真而挑逗的微笑。

但是他一次又一次地食言。

绿的拉达。

大木教授对绿的喜爱。

他刚刚获得的冠军头衔很快就被夺走了。

尽管赤向自己保证会在绿身边，他还是跑去了白银山……

还有很多他没有向绿道歉的地方。

_________

为什么他现在要做那个噩梦?

赤叹了口气，踢开被子。他刚在床上坐起来，阿罗拉炎热的阳光几乎使他睁不开眼。

赤咕哝了几声，遮住了他的眼睛。

他听到水流停止，然后是嗡嗡声、脚步声……然后门开了。

赤转过头去看。

绿从浴室里走出来，身上只裹着一条到膝盖的毛巾。他的胸部泛着水光，茶褐色的头发也不像通常的那种向地心引力挑战的尖尖的发型，相反，他的发型和赤小时候的发型差不多……

绿脖子上围着一条小毛巾，他用它擦去脸上多余的水分。

绿在面向赤之前关上了浴室的门。“早上好，你好像刚做了个噩梦。还是不习惯这里的天气?”他把手放在屁股上问道。

祖母绿的眼睛向下看着深红色的眼睛，但它们很温柔。赤觉得轻松多了。

|早上好,绿。|赤比划着。

绿坐在床沿上，看上去很不服气。“你还好吗?想谈谈吗?”

赤温柔地笑了笑，摇了摇头，把绿的脸捧在怀里。

“嗯. .好吧。”绿把自己的手放在赤的手上，把另一只手从脸颊上拿开，在赤的指关节上轻轻一吻。“但是答应我，不要把你担心的事情藏起来。“好吗?我们已经谈过了。”

赤点点头，他收回手，做了个手势。{你的发型很可爱}

绿哼了一声，顽皮地打了赤一拳。“我想说谢谢，但‘可爱’并不是我希望人们记住的样子。现在去准备洗澡吧，天。你浑身都是汗。”  
第二章

当绿尽量不像个呆子傻傻地盯着阿罗拉地六尾，喵喵和拳海参时，赤决定去附近的海滩摊贩那里为他们俩买些饮料。

这是他们在阿罗拉的第三天，人们会认为赤会是一个超级喜欢的全新种类的精灵宝可梦的狂热训练家，但其实并不是那样。

付了两杯果汁钱后，赤回到了绿之前待过的地方，绿本应该给一群拳海参们拍照……却发现绿已经不在那里了。

冠军迷惑地眨着眼睛，左顾右顾。没有看到尖尖的茶褐色头发，也没有看到与绿同样的色彩鲜艳的裤子。

直到他听到绿的声音才转过身去:“它是怎么爬上去的?人们不应该把它们扔到海里而不是树上吗?”

赤走近他的男朋友，用胳膊肘轻推了一下绿的身体，然后好奇地看着他。

绿指着他们脚下的棕榈树，一个拳海参被卡住了，因为有人决定成为可怜的拳海参的混蛋。

“我想我能爬上去。”绿突然说，赤几乎立刻摇了摇头，茶褐色头发的男人在摇头之前向赤投去会意的一瞥。“赤，我没事，我已经不是个五岁的孩子了。”

赤轻轻踢了绿一脚，以抗议对方的话。然后他拍了拍他的精灵球。

“pika!”那只黄色的老鼠爬上赤的肩膀，用鼻子蹭他的脸颊。因为天气太热，皮卡丘决定留在精灵球里。

“pika?”当它看到赤的手指在树上时，宝可梦倾斜了它的头。皮卡丘看到被卡住的精灵宝可梦时，点头表示理解。

在皮卡丘成功地将拳海参安全放下后，赤将绿的饮料推到他的胸前。

“噢真的，赤?来吧老兄。如果你想自己拯救这个可怜的小东西，你可以直接说出来。”赤转过身去，翠绿的眼睛眯了起来，赤的肩膀因为绿的话收紧了一下。

绿知道的下一件事是他的背撞到了他们房间的墙壁上，赤把绿的手举过头顶，把自己的身体压在另一个人的苗条的身体上，牙齿刮着绿的脖子。

“等、等……——-. 赤……”当赤把膝盖夹在绿的腿中间时，用力压住绿的胯部，绿深吸了一口气。绿忍不住发出一声低低的喘息，把他的头扭到一边，让赤看到更多的他的脖子。

“艹——”绿喘着气说，他的身体拱起，胸部紧贴着赤的胸膛。然而，这只是转瞬即逝。赤把另一只手伸到他们中间，或者更确切地说，伸到绿的衬衫下面，手心向对方的胸口张开，而赤则用力把绿往后推到墙上。非常用力。

绿认为在那之后他看到了星星。

赤张着嘴吻了一下绿的脖子，然后咬住了它，然后移到耳垂的上方，用牙齿轻轻地咬住它。他的呼吸很热，他能感觉到绿想要和他对抗。但由于赤把他牢牢地拉了回来，他没能做到这一点。

他决定再折磨绿一会儿。

赤在绿的脖子上用力吮吸，绿的乳头在他的手指间打滚。这使绿的头撞在墙上，脸涨得通红，目光呆滞。

还没有，还没有……赤提醒自己。

赤的吻一直吻到了绿的下巴，脸颊，然后是泪痕斑斑的眼睛。他的手指缓慢而稳定地抚弄着爱人的乳头，最后他的嘴终于堵住了绿的嘴。

另一个人不浪费时间把他们的舌头扭在一起，同时试图把他的手从赤的手里解放出来。

赤并不惊讶，他们已经有一段时间没有这样做了。

绿在服从和让赤带头之间左右为难，或者试图挣脱赤的控制，这样他至少可以做点什么!他的双腿几乎要被赤的亲吻压垮了。

当赤侧着头想要更多的接触并加深亲吻时，他终于发出了一声呜咽，一声呻吟从绿的喉咙颤抖着传出。

那只曾经拨弄过他胸口的手移到了肚子下面，开始拨弄绿的腰带。

很快，他们的衣服被随意地扔在地板上，落在他们扔衣服的地方。

他们掉到床上时，床会吱吱作响，以抗议他们的动作。躺在床上的绿以为赤最终会松开他的手。黑发的男人用他的衬衫把绿的手腕绑在一起，把他的手绑在床头上。当赤弯下身子，用自己的嘴捂住绿的嘴，有效地堵住了他的爱人的嘴时，“艹…”，发出声音的绿被打断了。

绿呜咽着，赤得意地笑着，把身子挪开，站在绿的两腿之间，用胳膊肘推另一条腿，让绿的两腿伸开些。当绿拒绝时，赤看了他一眼。

“松开我。”绿的回答。尽管他那翡翠色的眼睛无法从他那低沉的声音中传达出他的严肃，而且他的眼睛还是红了。

赤对着他的爱人挑衅地笑了笑，然后用手摸了摸绿裸露的胸膛。他们俩现在都穿着平角裤。由于天气和他们当前的活动，身体被汗水覆盖。

当赤把他的手放到绿身边时，他的手指轻轻地挑逗着绿，他的拇指压在已经肿胀的乳头上，赤向前倾，用嘴唇盖住另一边，轻轻地吮吸着。

绿叫了一声，打了个寒颤，闭上眼睛，按捺不住要把身体推向赤的冲动。“哦,. 太、- . .太热. .- - -上帝。赤- - - !”当绿的老二终于引起赤的注意时，绿惊叫起来。当赤贴近绿的锁骨时，绿能感觉到赤在他皮肤上的笑意，在赤咬下去之前，他的牙齿轻轻地擦过，赤的手掌压着绿的勃起。

绿让步了，想要更多的赤的触摸，他不能否认这一点。

绿想要更多，赤知道这一点，但拒绝让步。看到绿输给自己的欲望和回应赤的触摸的确是一件大事，但同时，不够。

“赤……该死的——做点什么!”绿在黑发男人的触摸下扭动着，逗弄着。绿胸口发闷。他不知道赤在他身上留下了多少痕迹，现在他所能想到的就是他的身体变得多么敏感。

当他感觉到自己的四角裤被脱下时，他的眼睛猛地睁开了，赤往自己 的手指上倒了大量的润滑油，把瓶子扔到床上，然后他看着绿，思考着他是应该放开绿的手腕，还是就这样操他。一个无助的绿在他眼里总是很可爱的。

“等一等——”绿开口了，声音有点沙哑。“只、- . .只是不要做得太生硬……”祖母绿的眼睛几乎害羞地从深红的眼睛移开。绿的脸涨得通红，从肩膀一直涨到耳尖，但无济于事。

赤看到对方慌乱的表情，觉得自己更不能心平气和对待绿了……

“我们还得……去战斗树……”当赤抬起绿的腿，把它们搭在他的肩膀上时，绿的干巴巴地咽了一下，说到。上帝，他太想摸赤了……

当赤把两根手指伸进他体内时，绿发出嘘声，但他放松下来，身体接受了。两个手指滑进滑出，很快就把他扩张开了。赤让绿忙着自己的事。“我爱你”，愉悦的呻吟声从绿的唇边滑落到热烈的吻中。

赤的手指弯曲着压在绿的前列腺上，绿的身体抽搐着。“艹!他妈的……赤- - - - - -”

绿听到有什么东西在撕扯，几乎是一瞬间，他伸出双臂搂住赤，紧紧抱住他，抓住他的爱人的后背，因为他感到有什么更大的东西压进他的身体里。

绿的呻吟贴着他的耳朵，赤几乎感觉不到他背上的刺痛，因为他在他的爱人身上摇晃得更深了。“绿……”赤喘着气，声音很浅。但绿只能吐出一些难以辨认的词语来回应他的名字，他沉浸在每当赤撞到他的最佳位置并想要更多的时候，那些他所得到的快乐之中。

泪水顺着绿绯红的脸颊淌下，双唇微启，指甲抠进了赤的肉里。快乐涌上他的脊椎。

他把自己的身体紧贴着赤，他那漏出液体的硬鸡巴卡在他们的肚子中间。“要——赤，我——请……”绿把头往后一仰，紧贴着枕头，赤把他推到被单上，身子往里一靠，绿在他下面扭动着身子。胳膊滑到床单上，失去了力量。

赤用手指搂住绿那只被忽视的公鸡，使劲地抽打着，又挤又拽。绿说话结结巴巴，哭得一团乱麻，几乎是蜷缩起来，尽管如此，；绿还是试图把注意力集中在他的男朋友身上，但他那呆滞的祖母绿眼睛闭上了，无法跟上这一切。

绿用拇指按了按脑袋，叫了起来，但赤很快又一次从绿的肺里偷走了空气，他的身体朝着赤弯曲。他的肌肉收缩着，赤的嘴唇使他沉默下来。

白色溅在他的肚子上，胸部和赤的下巴上。

绿很难集中注意力，他觉得自己快淹死了。真的太热了。

当他从高潮一下来，绿就试图摆脱赤。

赤仍然没有停止插入抽出。绿虚弱地举起他的手，推着他男朋友的胸膛，为了他自己的理智而打破了这个吻。赤把他的前额靠在绿的前额上。“啊. .赤、赤 . .——没有、更多…”绿的喘着粗气。他全身都在嗡嗡作响，被赤咬过的地方也在跳动，变成了紫色的瘀伤。

赤的冲刺速度越来越快，越来越不稳定，感觉到胃底的暖流正在积聚。赤抓住绿的臀部，把他的腿往空中一推，又往深处一推，他感到绿的身体又一次抽搐了一下，紧紧地搂住了他他的刺击速度越来越快，越来越不稳定，感觉到胃底的暖流正在积聚。赤抓住绿的臀部，把他的腿往空中一推，又往深处一推，当他第二次高潮时，他感到绿的身体又一次抽搐了一下，赤紧紧地抱住了绿。

赤低声咒骂着，在他进入爱人的身体之前，他把自己埋得更深了。

当赤从他的高潮中一闪而过，他就把自己从绿的上方移开。他躺了下来，把绿拉进怀里，在绿满是汗水的额头上轻轻地吻了一下。

“你、个混蛋……”绿气喘吁吁地说。“我告诉过你要温柔……”

赤耸了耸肩，让绿继续抓着他，把他们的四肢缠在一起，绿用鼻子蹭着赤的下巴。

“那是怎么回事……?我现在感觉很虚弱。我们的战斗要迟到了……”绿喃喃自语，眼皮沉重。他感到累了。

“我爱你……”他听到赤小声说。他的嘴唇微微一笑。

“也爱你……”绿的话含糊不清，他的身体瘫软无力，他的呼吸变得平缓了。赤只是微笑，然后为他盖上被子。

第三章

“赤，我没有任何东西来盖住这些。”他听到绿的呻吟声，于是赤把头探进卧室，看到绿站在镜子前，裤子已经穿好了。他的脖子上挂着一条毛巾，唯一缺少的是衬衫和上身的装饰——主要是胸部和颈部，到处都是一小时前他们做爱时留下的痕迹。

赤已经穿戴整齐，正在找他的帽子。

(炫耀它们。)当黑发男人进屋时，绿半心半意地瞪着赤的身影。

“哈，你喜欢那样，是不是?”绿一边回答，一边转动着眼睛看向壁橱，试图不让自己去想如果他真的那样做会发生什么。

…自己最好不要。赤可能会戏弄他到死。

赤拍了拍绿的肩膀，而绿则翻出了他的衣柜，打算转过头去看。

(我可以炫耀我的。)

“什——么——”

你抓得很紧，我的背有点痛。

“…”绿大脑里的齿轮开始转动，赤认为他能听到齿轮终于在合适的位置上发出的滴答声。

（就像一个占有欲很强的可爱的小妖精。）赤补充道，为了逗弄眼前这个已经慌乱的浅黑色皮肤的男人。

绿转过身来，脸发烫，胃里充满了压力。该死的赤和他的微笑以及甜言蜜语/脏话的能力，他甚至都不用说什么。

绿感到自己被拉进了一个温暖的拥抱中。绿背靠在赤宽阔的胸膛上。如果绿不是一个坚韧不拔的人，他肯定会发出呼噜呼噜的声音，告诉你被这样抱着有多舒服。

这让他想起了他们还是孩子的时候，那些纯真的时光……

那是一个相当寒冷的日子

说实话，这并不奇怪，毕竟现在是12月。

“赤、赤!”

敲门声。

“赤—— !”

四岁的绿正在大声敲他最好朋友卧室的门。娜娜美给他穿上了冬天的衣服。

他听见东西掉了下来，那个茶褐色头发小个子越来越担心他最好的朋友了。于是绿伸手去开门把手，扭转它，设法把门推开。但他对自己在赤房间里所看到的并不是很满意。

赤躺在地板上，他也穿着冬天的衣服，但似乎…在出汗?

“赤!你为什么花了这么长时间?”

赤抬起头，腹部朝下翻了个身，然后把自己推上去，摇摇摆摆地走向绿。关切的茶褐色头发小个子把一只手掌放在赤的额头上，每当娜娜美觉得绿发烧时，她就会这么做。

赤似乎没什么问题。

“你热吗?”绿问，赤点头。“我们去外面玩吧!外面很冷，因为下了很多雪!” 茶褐色头发小个子抓住赤的手冲下楼——赤因为厚外套和其他东西不能正常走路。绿认为他走路像个政客。赤考虑了一下，把手塞进了口袋，因为政客是没有手的。

绿把赤的手从口袋里掏出来，因为他想牵赤的手。

之后他们去公园玩了，当然娜娜美在旁边看着他们。堆雪人和玩捉迷藏

-绿跌倒时满脸是雪-所有的奔跑都让赤觉得更热、更出汗。-他为了防止被绿抓住跑跑开时把帽子弄丢了

他们俩洗了个热水澡，吃了晚饭，然后瘫倒在床上。绿今晚在赤的家里过夜。

赤被盖上了被子了，绿也被盖上了被子了。但是正当黑发男孩要躺下的时候，他注意到绿在发抖。“只是. .有点冷。我没事的!”另一个小男孩叫着。但即便如此，赤还是从床上爬起来，走到壁橱里，拿出备用的枕头和毯子。

然后把它们倒在绿身上。

等到绿从蓬松的枕头和一层层的毯子中爬出来的时候。赤已经在搭建一个临时的…堡垒。

所以他们花了一些时间建了一座堡垒。墙壁两边都有枕头，上面盖着一条毯子，作为天花板。制作过程简单而有趣，两人爬进临时堡垒，盖上多余的毯子。赤看着绿，另一个看起来不再像在发抖。

几个小时后，赤从睡梦中醒来，转过身来，他正要再次入睡，但即使在黑暗中，他看到绿蜷缩在毯子里，皱着眉头。看起来绿和冷很难搭配。

当他感到有人推他时，祖母绿的眼睛张开了，绿眨了眨眼睛，揉揉眼睛，试图适应黑暗。“赤……?”男孩问道，当他聚精会神地看着赤那双深红色的眼睛时，如果不是因为那双眼睛美得让人难以忘怀，而且眼里只有善意，他会害怕的。他不知道自己为什么会有这种感觉。

赤拉了拉绿的睡衣袖子，示意他向他靠近。于是绿就这样做了，让赤搂着他，而绿则高兴地把自己塞进赤温暖的怀抱里。那天晚上，寒冷没有打扰绿。而赤，他很高兴能够帮助绿，尽管他觉得有点热，因为赤对寒冷没有任何问题。他觉得这样很舒服，但每当天气转冷时，他怀里睡着那个茶褐色男孩就会裹上夹克和围巾。

绿在冬天会到外面去的唯一原因就是他答应了赤，和赤一起玩。

尽管他的态度有些粗鲁，但赤透过那双祖母绿的眼睛可以看出，绿只想要一个他可以信任的人。

甚至在孩提时代，他们就很亲密。如果有人看到赤走在外面，绿总是在附近，你一回头就会发现。反之亦然。

赤发现他怀里抱着绿的温暖是……如此舒服，他肯定一点也不介意。

“好吧。说真的，你现在怎么比我还高?就在几年前。你就像一根棍子，那么脆弱，那么可爱，现在你不再可爱了!”

赤听了绿的话，皱起了眉头。爱人斜着头说，望着赤的脸。

“你不再像以前那样又瘦又可爱了——是那个一提到‘精灵宝可梦’的赤了——再也不是了。”绿吸了吸鼻子，忧郁的徘徊在他的翡翠眼睛里。

“你变得更加成熟和坚强，不再像以前注意力不集中……比以前帅多了，比以前温和多了。这并不是坏事。”绿笑了，闭上眼睛，心满意足地在赤怀里叹息。

“见鬼——你比我又高又壮，我得承认。我发誓无论你什么时候经过，都会让人回头看你。我很嫉妒。”

听到绿的坦白，赤眨了眨眼。老实说，他以前从来没有注意到这一点。他以为他们在看绿，这就是为什么每当有人回头看他时，绿总是走得那么近。

“另外，我曾经是更高的那一个!”绿又继续说，这次他做了个夸张的手势，差点打到赤的脸。

“现在你把我当泰迪熊一样抱着了!”

赤哼了一声，把较小的那个男人搂在怀里，下巴靠在绿的肩膀上，把他们的脸颊压在一起。

“我觉得他们随时都可能把你偷走……”绿的声音听起来很不安全，赤注意到了这一点。

他不想让绿有这种感觉。于是他拍了拍绿的手，让他的爱人睁开眼睛看看他做的手势的是什么。(他们可以尝试，但他们永远不能把我从你身边带走。)

绿的脸颊泛着红晕，他很受用陈词滥调，赤知道这一点。

“我不会让他们带走你的!我不会再让你离开我了。”

赤吃吃地笑了笑，脸贴着绿，所以现在道馆馆主正面对着他，他握着绿的手，然后把它举到唇边，在绿的无名指上压了一个吻，这是一个承诺永恒的姿势。望着绿在原地蠕动，脸变红了。赤对爱人的紧张和尴尬报以微笑。他捧起绿的脸颊，搂着他的腰。

赤探进身子，轻轻拍了拍他们的额头。当他的男朋友向后靠时，绿朝他微笑着，缩小了他们之间的距离，把脸埋在赤的胸前，喃喃地说:“你真是个笨蛋……”

他们不得不暂时放下拥抱，因为赤需要空间来做手语。(和你一样——)他停顿了一下，以达到戏剧性的效果。(我的挚爱)

绿用手捂着自己那张火辣辣的脸。

他的手慢慢地滑过绿的胸膛，滑到他的身边，手指轻轻地擦着他冰冷的皮肤，停在绿的腰带上方。

“赤……”绿的手很快阻止了赤人解开他的裤子。“我刚洗澡……”

“赤，我是认、——”剩下的字很快就和一连串色彩丰富的语言混合在一起了，当他被推到壁橱门上时，绿发出了抱怨，随之而来的是他喘不过气来的呻吟，赤把他的身体又压在了绿的身上。

“嗯…这三个是阿罗拉的初始精灵。一旦完全进化完成，它们将拥有非常独特的属性。”绿自言自语地说，根本不去想那只正在他肩上休息的木木枭。当绿忙着做笔记时，它时不时地用鼻子和它圆圆的身体在他的脸颊上蹭一蹭。

他们在拜访了战斗树之后，现在正在海滩上。除了战斗，绿觉得在那里没有多少有趣的事情可做。当然不得不承认整个阿罗拉的联赛体系是相当新颖的。

他已经和老朋友们见了面。他很想尝试一下这种战斗模式，但他决定改天再试一次，赤出于某种原因似乎同意了。

赤照顾了几只树枕尾熊，其实并不难，因为它们几乎不怎么动……或醒来。黑发的男人正想捡起一只，但从他眼角的余光里，他看到有什么东西在动，引起了他的注意。

“在陆地上，它利用气球的弹性来表演跳跃和杂技特技……”绿完成了他需要的笔记后，合上他的书，把它放在他的书包里。

绿眼睛盯着那东西，肩膀上的木木枭也盯着它，身体倾斜着看那漂浮的花朵。

奇怪的是，它还散发出一股令人宽心的香味。让绿的每根神经都平静下来。

当赤回来时，他怀里抱着一个奇形怪状的皮卡丘。他环顾四周寻找绿，发现他正抬头望着一棵棕榈树。赤眉毛一扬，不知他们今天要救多少个拳海参。这时黑发的男人注意到绿戴着的花冠。他挑起眉毛。

他听见绿说了一句类似‘孩子，你是个大块头’之类的话，是不是?”

赤若无其事地走到他的男朋友面前，他不认为绿注意到了他，因为他抬头看那棵椰蛋树的眼神太专注了。直到绿拍了拍树干，椰蛋树才咯咯地笑了起来，他才意识到这是一个阿罗拉版本。

“…嗯，也许是太阳让蛋蛋进化得更厉害了……但这并不能解释龙属性的事…龙-草属性。我不知道渡是否想要一个。”绿喃喃自语道，椰蛋树的脸正低头看着他，每个面孔都开心地笑着，身体左右摇摆，但尾巴似乎睡着了。

他感到有什么冷的东西碰到了他的手腕，尽管天气很热，他的脊椎还是感到一阵寒颤。绿用力把胳膊往后一拽，飞快地旋转着，几乎摔倒。然而，他首先看到的是皮卡丘——“搞什么!”他喊道。

椰蛋树的尾巴喷着鼻息醒了过来。

赤皱起了眉头，把皮卡丘紧紧地抱在怀里，似乎想让这个惊恐的家伙平静下来，但当他再次看向绿时，他发现了一双惊慌失措的祖母绿大眼睛，但绿很快就振作了起来，朝赤的肩膀打了一拳。“那他妈是为了什么!?阿尔宙斯在上，我差点犯心脏病。”

赤撅着嘴，在做手势前用一只手臂平衡着小精灵。(Mimikyu。)

“嗯?”

这一次，赤拿出他的精灵图鉴，滚动到Mimikyu的图鉴条目。把它交给绿。

“Mimikyu:一只孤独的宠物小精灵，它把自己可怕的样子藏在一块旧布下面，这样它就能更接近人和其他宠物小精灵。”绿念着，然后看了看赤拿着的Mimikyu。当绿抚摸着它的伪装时，它发出了快乐的咯咯声。

“天哪，赤，它很可爱，下次如果你想给我看东西，请不要从后面偷偷靠近我。”

[对不起。]赤做了个手势，把Mimikyu放在一个肩膀上，然后他又做了个手势。(你刚才在看什么?)

“哦,就是它。”绿眉开眼笑，拍着椰蛋树的鼻子。“和关东的那些相比，这些家伙长得比这里的麒麟奇高十倍!”

椰蛋树似乎不知道绿在说什么，根据绿的声音，它们认为绿在说好话。“我在夸奖你呢，伙计。”他解释着，精灵宝可梦高兴地摇摆着。

赤笑了，他不知道讲一个绿无意中塞进他脑子里的笑话是否合适。

(你知道的…)他开始了，绿等着他说完。

(阿罗拉的椰蛋树并不是唯一的大的东西。)

绿听到这话，先皱了一下眉毛，然后啪地一声弹了弹手指。“啊，这也使我想起了阿罗拉地区的拉达!”他咧嘴一笑。“当我第一次在报纸上看到那些圆滚滚的脸颊时，我想把它们压扁!来吧赤。让我们找一个!”

“……赤?”黑发男孩看着绿，好像绿刚说了什么奇怪的话，却没有回答，绿问。“什么?它们不也很大吗?我的意思。还有像穿着熊和弱丁鱼的有趣的团队形式，还有一个图腾宝可梦……”

是不是……赤的笑话是不是完全超出了绿的理解范围?

赤再次举手示意，但他想不出有什么比这更棒的了。他的嘴角抽搐了一下，勉强挤出一丝微笑。

（我们会给您找一份单子。）过了一会儿，赤做着手势，然后看了一眼绿戴的花冠。(你从哪儿弄来的?)

“这,什么?我不知道，它朝我飘来，然后不知从哪儿直接掉在我头上。”绿取下花冠，走近赤，摘下男友的帽子，把花冠戴在赤头上，然后退后几步，欣赏着赤的样子。“嘿!它很适合你。”绿笑了。

赤报以一笑，阳光照出赤深红的眼睛里闪烁的光芒，而赤的笑容本身就把绿的笑声卡在喉咙里，让绿窒息，让笑声溶化成幸福，然后消散。

“我——这…咱们走吧!”他咕哝着，戴上赤的帽子——没有考虑到他的发型稍后会被拉平——拉下帽子的边缘盖住他涨红的脸，开始走在赤前面。

赤、Mimikyu和椰蛋树都看了一眼。Mimikyu咯咯地笑着，而椰蛋树也咯咯地笑着。赤认为绿应该多戴一戴自己的帽子。

赤正在脱冰棒包装纸的时候，几个女游客走过来。他环顾四周寻找绿，但他的男朋友还在店里和伊布在为它想要哪种口味而争吵。皮卡丘对他们俩摇了摇头。它把自己选的冷冻食品拿在手里，坐在冰箱旁开始吃。

“嗯，你是战斗传奇，赤。对吗?”

赤转向她们，点点头。看着她们的脸散发光芒，簇拥着他。天啊，他现在需要绿。

“我很高兴你来阿罗拉!我听说你来自关东。我一直想去拜访一位著名的精灵宝可梦冠军的家乡。”

黑发男孩看着她们，不知道自己会怎么做。走开似乎是不礼貌的。于是他咬住冰淇淋包装纸的边缘，腾出双手迅速地做了个手势[谢谢你。关东很不错。你应该找个时间去看看。]

他一做完，黑发男孩就拿起冰淇淋看了看。希望语言障碍能阻止她们继续前进?

“啊——原来如此!”

答案是不。

“你确实使用手语。这是——太好了! 里尼——里尼!”这群女孩很快就轻轻地把一个年轻的粉红头发的女孩推到了赤面前。她湛蓝的眼睛胆怯地望着他。

他现在需要绿。

“她懂手语!或者，更重要的是，她学这些只是为了和你说话。赤、先生!”

赤眨了眨眼，低头看了看那个女孩。(是吗?)他做了个手势，等着女孩反应过来。

“嗯…”

赤深受感动。通常他会让别人告诉他写点什么，这样他们就能理解他的意思，但从来没有人会为了理解他而学习手语。

当然，除了绿。

(你给我留下了深刻印象。你学了多久了?)

“大约一年左右吧!这看起来很复杂，所以一开始我很害怕，但是后来人们开始谈论战斗树，一旦他们开放战斗树，就会邀请其他地区的教练、冠军甚至是道馆馆主，所以……我以为你也会被邀请呢。”

赤的紧张情绪不知怎么地消失了，他允许自己对着粉色头发女孩微笑，对她的努力微笑，这让她脸红，让她的其他朋友对她窃窃私语。

“嗯. .我知道你可能很忙。”

（我有多余的时间。）

“那——那是。-我们应该一起出去!我的意思是. .嗯，在那里比在路边更合适。”她笑了，害羞地搔着脸。

就在他准备再次做手势的时候，痛苦的Mimikyu爬上了他的肩膀。姑娘们吓了一跳。

赤皱起眉头，把Mimikyu抱在怀里。(它是我的。)

他低下头，注意到咪咪正在拽他的衬衫，上面有黑烟一样的胳膊，而且Mimikyu戴着他的帽子，赤转过头看着商店的橱窗。绿不在了。

Mimikyu从赤怀里挣脱出来，扑通一声倒在地上。它看起来很惊慌，现在赤也一样。发生什么事情了吗?绿去了哪里?为什么Mimikyu会惊慌失措?一定是发生了什么事。

他转向姑娘们。（对不起，我得走了。）

“啊,好吧. .我们能见个面吗?”她话没说完，赤抱起Mimikyu，冲到街上。

他们离冰淇淋店有几个街区远，这告诉赤，绿一定是故意不告诉他就走了。Mimikyu高兴地跑到坐在附近板凳上的伊布和皮卡丘身边，手里还抓着Red的帽子。

没有绿的踪迹……

黑发男孩环顾四周，他们所在的地方现在就像一片小森林。他仍然可以从这里看到海滩和城镇。这让他想起了常磐森林，没有耀眼的烈日、海浪声和海滩本身。

他发现绿倚在一棵树上，双手插在口袋里，低头看着草地。

赤太了解他男朋友脸上的表情了。

第四章

绿发出一声叹息，当赤从眼角瞥见绿时，绿也立刻意识到了赤的存在。赤接近绿，停在深色头发的男孩旁边。赤背靠在同一棵树上，握着绿的手。他能感觉到绿在发抖，虽然只有一点点。

绿倚着赤的肩膀。“…是啊，我想你已经知道发生什么事了吧?就是这么明显。“他突然打电话给我，我们……“绿叹了一口气，”还是老样子。“我不明白他为什么不让我一个人呆着，他在我小的时候就做得很好!”

赤咬着嘴唇低头看着绿，他和大木教授之间的争吵几乎在他们两人见面的时候每次都发生，甚至是在电话里的一个小对话都可能导致争吵。赤知道绿正在尽最大努力给他爷爷一个机会，而教授自己也在努力弥补，然而道歉并不是那么容易的事，伤口和伤疤比道歉更深，赤知道，他也有责任。

他轻轻捏了一下绿的手，绿叹了口气，又一次，他的精力突然消失了。“只是……我们先. .你知道是怎么回事…只是抱着我. .抱一会…”

他们就这样待了一会儿，赤搂着绿，绿在赤的下巴下蹭来蹭去，赤松了一口气。

绿不知道从那时起过了多久，当他终于醒过来时，头脑不再模糊。他们俩坐在草地上，靠着树，精灵宝可梦睡在他们的脚边。

明亮的橙色和粉红点缀着地平线上的天空，光芒映在开阔的海面上。

绿揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠，注意到赤的胳膊搂着他的腰。他笑了笑，抬起头来，赤用帽子遮住了脸。道馆馆主环顾四周……安静。除了他们就没有别人了?

他倾了下身子，在赤的脸颊上啄了一下。“谢谢你……”从他的壳里探出来是很困难的，他把自己藏了这么多年，但他知道赤会在他身边。一路鼓励他。

绿有点生气，把身子靠在赤上。在如此随意地崩溃之后…为什么那个老人还要打电话给他。

他感到赤的胳膊紧紧地搂着他，把他拉得更近了，绿抬起头来。“你醒了?”

赤取下他脸上的帽子，把它放在身边，然后俯下身去，在绿的额头上吻了一下。

“好吧,好吧。我明白了。”绿呼了口气，脸变成粉红色。“对不起，让你面对这个问题。”

但赤并没有就此罢休，他不停地在绿的脸上温柔地吻着。绿扭动了一下身子，赤抓住了绿的下巴，绿的脸向上翘起，然后他们的嘴唇合在了一起。

绿感到赤的手搭在他的屁股上，伸到他的衬衫里，绿不禁打了个寒颤。他迅速抓住那只手，试图挣脱，但赤甩开了，最后赤改变了姿势，压在了绿的腿上，把那只较小的绿的背压在了树上，阻止了他的逃跑。赤觉得好笑的是，当他个子较矮的时候，绿经常因此取笑他。

“赤……”绿在吻中喘息着，双手紧握着赤的肩膀。

赤的反应是将头歪向一边，轻咬下嘴唇。绿张着嘴，他的舌头紧压着赤的嘴唇，和赤的舌头一起跳舞。这个吻很温柔，但要求很高，这让绿在那一瞬间完全忘记了发生了什么。

由于空气不足，绿气喘吁吁地抽离了这个吻，他不知道赤怎么能这么长时间地吻他而不出一滴汗。“外面……”他喘着气，推开赤。“不能,有人可能…”但赤捧起绿的脸颊，又一次打断了他的话。

当绿注意力足够集中时，他收回手开始做手势。

你对我很重要，尽管这可能很俗气;你是我想要共度余生的人。你是一个很好的人。在做出手势之前，赤知道绿要么会感到困惑，要么会怀疑赞美的真实性。绿太骄傲了，不愿说出困扰他的问题，但现在绿正在学习如何说那些事情，他的真心话，而不是用尖锐的谎言来回避它。

学会再次信任他人。

让他意识到他不再孤单。

让他意识到自己的重要性。

赤告诉他去寻求安慰是可以的。有一个可以依靠的人。你可以哭，也可以……重新开始。

毕竟，绿的真诚的微笑是赤的光芒。

绿的脸涨得通红，好像再也不能更红了。他一边咬着下唇，一边害羞地把眼睛瞟向一边。

“额,这是……”

他感到赤在移动，在赤坐到他旁边之前，赤从绿的身上移开。把绿紧紧抱在怀里。

“……嗯……”过了一会儿，绿点了点头，用双臂抱住赤的背，把脸埋在赤的肩上。“我也爱你……”几秒钟后，他补充道;“你什么时候学的那些傻话的?”

赤耸了耸肩。

他们来到了现在空荡荡的海滩，绿把它叫做“小消遣”。他想在回旅馆之前，在海滩上散个步。

“嘿,你知道的。如果一只迷你龙飞过天空，它算不算是流星呢?”绿问了赤一个措手不及的问题,绿通常不会问“明显”的问题,但当赤看到那双闪闪发光的祖母绿的眼睛在月光下充满了爱并且这也提醒了赤他现在的男朋友有一颗纯粹的十岁儿童般的好奇心,——赤笑了笑。[如果算流星的话。每当我看到一次时，我就许愿我们永远在一。]

“我要下水了!”绿轻快地离开了赤，他脸上的红晕又回来了。

绿走到水很浅的地方，水浅到他的膝盖。-当然，他把裤腿卷了起来，脱了鞋。

绿感到身后的水在荡漾，然后是一声喘息和扑通一声。绿转身看到赤坐在水里，他和绿一样惊讶。

几秒钟后，绿突然大笑起来，双臂抱着他的肚子。如此平衡和坚忍的赤，绊倒和跌倒可不是绿经常看到的东西。

赤把水溅到绿身上，绿停了几秒钟，然后一个挑衅的笑跳上了他的嘴唇。“哦，你想这样玩吗?”

绿弯下身子，用手掌把水舀起，溅起赤的水花。冠军在被报复前举起手臂遮住脸。

这就是赤和绿在水中嬉戏的开始。

绿惊呼道“你不能这么做——“在海浪撞击的声音中,他们现在在更深的水域。水深达到他们的肩膀,绿在跌倒前设法保持了平衡，他泼了赤一身水。冠军似乎很淡定,但绿在赤的脸上看到短暂的罕见的狡猾笑容，之后赤就把绿拖入了水中。

绿喘着气，尽可能地抓住一切东西，但很快他发现了赤的肩膀，并把指甲抓了进去。

绿睁开眼睛，他的眼睛感到刺痛。因为他们现在在水里，他可以看到赤正低头看着他，他伸手去拨开盖在绿脸上的刘海。

清澈的海水和泛着赤微笑的月光……当赤俯下身去时，绿也回以同样的姿势。嘴唇贴着嘴唇，绿搂着赤的脖子，赤把绿拉着，两人站了起来。

两人分开后，深吸了一口气，绿紧紧抱住赤，以免被海浪拍打倒地。

赤表面上看不出疲倦的迹象，他是一个典型的坚忍的人，但绿能感觉到赤贴着他胸口上急促的心跳。

矮个子的人生气地用手捋了捋湿漉漉、凌乱不堪的头发。“现在我们得往回走，我们就像刚被水漩涡击中一样。”绿停顿了一下，接着说:“我现在觉得自己像条人鱼。”

第二天，绿决定离开战斗树一天，没有他们他们也能应付一天。

“嗯。”看到美月和朗日跟在刚买完饮料回来的赤身后，绿好奇地皱起了眉毛。他们的冷冻箱里装的大部分东西都含有酒精，他最不希望的就是过早地浪费掉。他们目前在一个无人的海滩上。绿从沙滩上他正在检查冲浪板的地方坐了起来。是的，绿会冲浪，他在这么多年的旅行中学会的。

…话虽如此，绿还是觉得自己像个老人，尽管他才23岁。

赤走到冷冻箱前把饮料放进去，绿发誓说那个混蛋故意用那种眼神看他，那个眼神让绿的胃都要跳出来了。当美月和朗日向他靠近时，绿摇了摇头。“今天不去战斗树?” 美月问，绿拍了拍他的冲浪板，摇了摇头。“不，他们一天没有我们也行。而且我们已经要求更换了。怎么了，你想挑战?”他咧嘴一笑。美月的眼睛闪闪发光，她想说“是”，但及时阻止了自己。“不,不!因为如果你已经请了一天假，那就意味着你只想玩得开心!”

美月的声音里有一种叶子似的调子，仿佛她知道他们之间有什么似的。有些人知道赤和他在约会，这已经不是什么秘密了，因为他们并不想偷偷摸摸，把这件事当作秘密。感觉很自然。如果谣言四起，那就随它去吧。

“我们可以加入吗?” 美月问道。

绿耸了耸肩。“当然。你们可以陪着赤，想怎么缠就怎么缠，他喜欢孩子。”绿转过头看着他的男朋友，“对吧，赤?”

赤眨了眨眼，手里拿着一瓶防晒霜，他还没听到绿在风浪声中说话。[你涂防晒霜了吗?]

“我涂了。”绿回答。补充说;“你呢?”

赤摇了摇头，绿的手捂着自己的脸。赤只穿着他的红黑相间的泳裤，还有他的帽子——绿则穿着与他名字同款的泳裤和一件白t恤——那个白痴却一直没有涂防晒霜?虽然绿承认他们只在这里呆了很短的一段时间，但他们仍然在这里有一段时间了。“你个白痴。”绿呻吟着，走到阳伞下的赤身边。“好吧，我来帮你。”

绿把防晒霜挤在手上，然后均匀地涂抹开来——他不想让赤再被晒伤，他们在阿罗拉的第一天，赤还没来得及告诉绿他需要什么，烧伤就跑到赤的皮肤上了。“…该死，你真壮。你到底锻炼了什么?”绿忍不住问，就像他每次做的那样，训练神奇宝贝肯定会让你付出很多，但赤看起来就像他自己做了一些训练。

(你像一根棍子)。赤做着手势，在绿把把防晒涂开后，他把脸朝向了绿。

绿气急败坏地在赤的胸口推摸，但赤几乎没有意识到绿在动。“闭嘴，我比一般人高!这叫作精壮，不是像棍子……而你是个混蛋。”绿发怒地辩护,甚至没有意识到 ,脸红爬上了他的脸。而绿的手划过赤宽阔的胸膛,他可能有也可能没有故意放慢了脚步,只是抚摸着赤的身体,甚至那条来自赤的“使命”,火箭和超梦的疤痕…

美月遮住了朗日的眼睛，两个大人的嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起，瞬间忘记了两个孩子。朗日很困惑，而美月尽量不尖叫，不破坏这个时刻。绿的脸与他爱人同名。赤被逗乐了。

直到哈乌追上了他们，他的阿罗拉雷丘回到了他身边。“我错过什么了吗?”即使他们都说他没有，哈乌的雷丘知道这一切。毕竟，它有一半是超能系的。

[欢迎来到阿、罗、拉]朗日慢慢地做了个手势，抬头看着赤确认自己的意思，赤笑了，点点头。朗日的脸和他的名字一样容光焕发。

赤和孩子们现在都聚集在阳伞下，只有绿还在乘浪而行。他的水箭龟紧随其后。

他们都让他们的精灵宝可梦出来玩，火系得精灵决定只是看着他们的训练师，以防万一，如果他们有奇怪的想法，但目前他们的训练家只是跟着赤学习手语。

绿的胡地正在看着小一点的精灵宝可梦嬉戏，以确保它们远离麻烦。

谜拟Ｑ蹲在赤的肩膀上，注视着它的教练。月亮的谜拟Ｑ正在和绿的伊布和赤的皮卡丘一起玩。

幽灵/妖精型，谜拟Ｑ从赤的肩膀爬到他的膝盖上。赤眨了眨眼，停止在沙滩上写字，低头看着谜拟Ｑ，抚摸着它的头。

在那之后，赤决定是时候休息一下了，哈乌和朗日在水里和他们得精灵一起玩，而美月则选择在绿的耶蛋树下乘凉，而她则用精灵图鉴拍照

绿走到他们那里，脱下衬衫，把它拧干，然后把它放在沙滩椅上，让太阳晒干。

(有乐趣?)当绿在他身边坐下时，赤做了个手势，用手捋了捋绿湿漉漉的头发。

“我有一阵子没冲浪了。比我记忆中的要难对付得多。”绿笑了，赤把毛巾披在绿头上，开始给绿擦头发，绿笑了出来。“什么——我自己能做到!”绿一把抓住毛巾，但赤毫不费力地把毛巾挣了过来。“赤——来吧....我不是小孩子。”

赤似乎并不在意，他只是在做完之后才停手。绿拍了拍赤的肩膀。

(说真的，赤，搞什么鬼——周围有孩子，我们需要让它保持在PG状态)（PG：家长监管模式）绿做了手势，没有意识到赤作为老师和孩子们的小小交流。美月窃笑着，但当绿看着她时，她转过身去。摆弄她精灵图鉴的相机，随意瞄准。

-当赤问如果孩子们不在这里，绿会让他做他想做的事吗

绿发誓他听到了美月的笑声。那个女孩是叶子的另一个版本，他发誓，相似之处就在那里。

下午，和孩子们分开了，赤和绿回到酒店换了衣服，然后再出去吃午饭，赤有一段时间是正常的，直到吃甜点的时候。“…赤,没有。”

(赤,是的。)赤做着手势，一只手。猜猜他的另一只手去哪了?

绿叹了口气，把脸埋在桌子上交叉的双臂里，耳朵尖泛红。“哦,来吧!”他嘶嘶地说，这时他确信赤是在故意折磨他。“赤……我不是——”当赤把手掌平放在绿的胯部时，绿愣住了。绿立刻把双腿并拢。怒视着赤。“我们现在是在公共场合，而我不是——”绿颤抖着呼气。“如果你再这样，我今晚就不睡你这张床了。”

赤从桌下抽出手来，咬着蛋糕上的草莓，撅着嘴。绿深吸了一口气，试图让自己从赤之前试图打开牛仔裤的动作中冷静下来。从他回视赤的眼神中，他知道自己失败了。

他们从餐馆出来后，绿拖着赤去了最近的一家酒吧。绿希望有一天能抹去赤得意洋洋的笑容。

“阿尔宙斯，赤，你到底在想什么?”赤一把他按在床上，绿就发出嘶嘶声。他一只手轻松地把绿的皮带脱了下来，让它轻轻一声从床边掉了下来。当红土扑向他时，绿倒抽了一口冷气。他抓住了赤的衣领，把男孩拽了下来，好让它们的嘴唇在饥饿的亲吻中碰在一起。绿的另一只手抓住赤的衬衫下摆，帮他把衬衫拉过头顶，扔到房间里某个被遗忘的角落。

xxx

很难保持快乐的声音在房间里,而不是在红知道他身体的每一部分,这将使道馆领袖尖叫之前减少他薄弱的苛责和微小的呜咽,直到他来乞讨,声音沙哑,身体过于敏感,哭泣和呻吟和赤的最喜欢的部分绿尖叫出赤的名字时,他会关心如果有人听到他们,即使他们做,更好的把这提醒人们,绿是他的,和他的孤独。

赤的嘴唇紧咬着绿脖子上的皮肤，吮吸着脉搏，直到绿已经不稳定的呼吸出现了问题。他咬紧牙关，咬紧牙关，把绿的手掐得更紧了，指甲抠进他的后背，直到他流血为止。那双湿润的祖母绿眼睛只盯着他，一副充满信任的表情，仿佛他在为赤背上的伤口道歉。他不得不忍住不叫。绿一直是这样杞人忧天，以致于他很不高兴。

但这是绿的魅力之一，赤的爱永无止境。

赤捧起绿的脸颊，用拇指抚摸着它，当他们锁定目光时，这是一个温柔而充满爱意的姿势。赤倾身而入，绿闭上眼睛，他们的嘴唇在激情之吻中碰在了一起。当他第二次过来的时候，绿发出了一声尖叫，夹杂着赤低沉的尖叫声，赤紧跟着他。采青只好抽离亲吻，怕他真的会因热气和缺氧而昏倒。

男孩从他们中间伸出手来，用手指缠绕着绿的身体，然后抽打着他。接着，赤放慢了脚步，开始排空自己，直到停了下来。一旦他从高潮中下来，就退出来，瘫倒在绿身边，后者在赤拉过他的衣服盖住他们之后，抱着他的下巴。他用胳膊搂住绿的腰，有点太粗糙了，使绿动弹不得。赤道了歉，在绿的额头上吻了一下。黑发姑娘哼着小曲，慢慢地睡着了。

xxx

“哦，天哪——赤——你怎么啦?”绿低声叫道，“好让赤在淋浴声中也能听见。”他把一只手按在自己的胸口上，怒视着赤。他不知道是炎热的天气扰乱了赤的性欲，还是这是赤古怪的情绪，连绿都不知道怎么解决。“还有其他的淋浴间!”绿嘶嘶叫了一声，当赤走进马厩，关上身后的门时，他的嘶嘶声变成了吱吱声。

xxx

我是不是太粗暴了?]红签署,关注绿靠他时,他们走在繁忙的市场街道,太阳已经落山,市场充满了明亮的闪烁的灯光。绿摇了摇头。“想想我们已经走了多远。我们不再是那些决定离开家乡，踏上成为强者之旅的孩子。我可以说我怀念那些日子。”

[你想继续冒险吗?]

“与你,也许……”绿低声说着，赤停住了脚步，转过身去面对他脸红的男朋友。“我不……知道吗，就是这样。感觉有点孤单，当然我玩得很开心，但那些时候，我的心太关注你了，这有点疼。有一次，耶蛋树抓住了我的情绪，几乎暴跳如雷。”

“…我想，我一直都很孤独。所以当我听到你的消息时，我从Kalos回来了。然后我意识到我为你神魂颠倒。”绿把他的前额靠在赤的胸前，叹息着，沉思着，试图组织他的话。“从那天算起已经有好几年了。”

赤搂着绿的腰，下巴搁在绿的头顶上，等着绿继续说下去。

“有时候，开道馆有点无聊……”绿发出一声尖锐的呼气。“让我直说吧——”他往后退了一点，抬头望着赤。“如果我再去冒险，我希望能和你一起去，只有我们和我们的宠物小精灵。”

赤给了他的情人一个温柔的微笑，把绿散落的刘海塞到耳朵后面。我一直在等你这么说。这也很明显。终极混蛋。

“…”绿抬头望着那只乌鸦，希望能执行那致命的一瞪，可是他脸上的红晕把它毁了，更糟糕的是，绿的脸比它还短。赤只是走过去拍拍他男朋友的头。“我恨你……”但他无法掩饰赤的回答带给他的模糊而愉快的感觉。

我也爱你。当绿把脸埋在胸前时，赤笑了。赤轻轻地把绿搂了一下。


End file.
